Eva
Eva is the wife of Rafael the self proclaimed king of carnival, whom she meet and made love with three years before meeting blu and roberto. Rio Eva a beautiful toucan who for years had tired to get a spot in carnival but her terrible singing always made the judgers say no she would always practice on a roof top. Than one night Rafael following the source of singing found her and with some encouragement approached her introducing each other eva was impressed shed heard of rafael as the king of carnival but had no idea he would be so handsome as a song called the girl from ipamena started he asked if she'd like to dance offering his wing which she happily accepted and they danced in unison twirling spinning her over his back and as the song ended she was only meters from his deck rather stunned she could dance with him so nicely but pulled away when it seemed he would kiss her and said he was pretty nice and prepared to leave. But rafael than twirled her again and they stirred each other in the eye she soon felt him touching her sensitive spot and could see from his smile shed turned him on before eva could say another word he pushed his deck in to hers much to eva shock as rafael lifted her in to his wings and pressed them against the wall eva soon wrapped her wings around his neck embracing each other when they finally separated he started touching her sensitive spot she than said only if you show me the pennies rafael invited eva back to his nest where'd they see the two than flew off no sooner has they arrived was the door locked and eva tackled him and in seconds rafael helped her show his man hood and shove it up her ass much to their pleasure when they climaxed eva cuddled with rafael who said you like that my queen she answered very much so he than asked her to sing for him though she hesitated he said go on I'm here eva than turned and sung though she said it wasn't good he smiled saying it was sweater than any honey he'd ever tasted moving closer she said he really liked it oh yeah they than kissed again soon enough they fell back inside and continued the make out. Rio 2 Many years later eva gave birth and surprisingly they had twenty one eggs who loved being mischief they drive them both crazy but they loved them greatly and to ease their nerves rafael hired the best baby sisters when they went out for alone time than one morning, just after christmas rafael and eva had an argument about some thing and became distant until one evening after the kids were sleeping he locked her into their room and no sooner had he convinced her he was sorry he pulled eva in to his wings and laid down in their bed where they kissed lovingly and he inserted his cock in to her Virgin hole not to get her pregnant because they couldn't handle any more chaos. After they cam in one another and snuggled together eva wondered how she was lucky enough to marry some one like him, he said it was just her lucky day before he said come here you they kissed again mean while their children who had woken from the moaning were in disgust.Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Rio Kategoria:Ptaki Kategoria:Samice